


Kept In Touch

by AgeOfAlejandro



Series: Drabbles [5]
Category: Captain America (2011), Marvel Avengers Movies Universe, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Double Drabble, Gen, Personal Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-19
Updated: 2012-07-19
Packaged: 2017-11-10 07:51:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/463925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgeOfAlejandro/pseuds/AgeOfAlejandro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"We all - the Commandoes, Stark, and Peggy - kept in touch after the War, but there's just Jim and me left now," Gabe said, leaning back in his leather chair.</p><p>"Right," Steve said, looking over his friend. Gabe's aged well. He looks young for a man in his nineties, smiling at Steve across the desk overflowing with papers and graduate proposals. "It's been a long time, huh?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kept In Touch

"We all - the Commandoes, Stark, and Peggy - kept in touch after the War, but there's just Jim and me left now," Gabe said, leaning back in his leather chair.

"Right," Steve said, looking over his friend. Gabe's aged well. He looks young for a man in his nineties, smiling at Steve across the desk overflowing with papers and graduate proposals. "It's been a long time, huh?"

"Mmhm," Gabe said with a contented nod. He flashed that grin of his and said, "full, busy lives, all of us. And Jim and I are in-laws now. Two of our grandkids are married."

"That's swell," Steve said with a smile. "Got any great-grandkids yet?"

"Twins. James Shinjiro and Gabriel Gonejo Jones. They're four and pretty cute."

"I bet they are," Steve chuckled. He pictured Gabe's intelligence and Jim's mischievousness in a pair of kids and added "I bet they're a handful, too."

Gabe laughed. "They _are_. I'm torn between pitying their teachers and eager to see them tear it up in school." He eyed Steve for a moment. "I usually go see them in Fresno during my spring break. Want to come?"

"Yeah, I do," Steve said with a nod. "That'd be great!"


End file.
